Norvège
La Norvège participe au Concours Eurovision de la chanson, depuis sa cinquième édition, en 1960, et l’a remporté à trois reprises : en 1985, 1995 et 2009. Participation Le pays participe donc depuis 1960 et n'a manqué que deux éditions du concours : en 1970 et 2002. En 1970, la Norvège décida de s'abstenir, mécontente du résultat de l'édition 1969 et du système de vote en usage. En 2002, le pays fut relégué, suite aux résultats obtenus l’année précédente . Depuis l'instauration des demi-finales, en 2004, la Norvège n'a manqué que deux finales du concours : en 2007 et 2011. Organisation Le représentant norvégien au concours est choisi lors d'une sélection nationale appelée Melodi Grand Prix (Grand Prix de la Chanson) et diffusée sur la télévision publique norvégienne, la NRK. Résultats La Norvège a remporté le concours à trois reprises. thumb|left|200px|Le duo Bobbysocks. La première fois, en 1985, avec la chanson La det swinge, interprétée par Bobbysocks. Cette victoire arriva de façon surprenante, au terme d’un vote durant lequel l’Allemagne était demeurée en tête durant les trois premiers quarts. Le résultat fut totalement renversé par les cinq derniers jurys, trois d’entre eux n’attribuant aucun point à l’Allemagne. La Norvège passa alors brusquement en tête, lorsque les jurys suédois et autrichiens lui attribuèrent leurs "douze points", et décrocha ainsi le grand prix. Ce fut la première victoire au concours d'une chanson en norvégien. Le score final de 123 points demeure le plus bas jamais obtenu par une chanson gagnante, dans le cadre de ce système de vote. La Norvège obtint la note maximale de huit pays (soit 96 points), mais les dix autres pays ne lui attribuèrent au total que 27 points. Le pays ne reçut ni "huit", ni "dix points". thumb|200px|Le duo Secret Garden. La deuxième fois, en 1995, avec la chanson Nocturne, interprétée par Secret Garden. La chanson était pour le moins atypique : elle ne comportait qu'un refrain de vingt-quatre mots, chanté une fois au début et une fois à la fin, par Gunnhild Tvinnereim. L'essentiel du morceau consistait en un solo de la violoniste irlandaise Fionnuala Sherry. Cette dernière était la moitié féminine du duo Secret Garden. Son autre membre était autre l'auteur et compositeur norvégien Rolf Løvland, qui avait déjà remporté le concours en 1985, avec La det swinge. Par la suite, le groupe connut plusieurs succès dans les classements de musique new-age. thumb|left|200px|Le chanteur [[Alexander Rybak, accompagné de ses deux choristes, Jorunn Hauge et Karianne Kjaernes.]] La troisième fois, en 2009, avec la chanson Fairytale, interprétée par Alexander Rybak. Trois records furent établis ce soir-là. Premièrement, celui du nombre maximal de points obtenus par une chanson gagnante : 387. Le record précédent était détenu par la Finlande, avec 292 points, lors de l’édition 2006. Deuxièmement, celui du plus grand nombre de points séparant la chanson gagnante et la chanson ayant terminé deuxième : 169. Le record précédent datait de 1997. 70 points avaient alors séparé le Royaume-Uni de l'Irlande. Ces deux records demeurent toujours inégalés. Troisièmement, celui du plus grand nombre de "douze points" obtenu par une chanson gagnante : 16. Le record précédent était détenu par le Royaume-Uni, qui en avait obtenu 10, en 1997. Ce record fut battu en 2012, lorsque la Suède en obtint 18. Après le concours, la chanson rencontra un très grand succès commercial partout en Europe. Le pays a remporté à une reprise, une demi-finale : en 2009. Outre cela, la Norvège a terminé à une reprise, à la deuxième place (en finale en 1996) et à deux reprises, à la troisième place (en finale en 1966 et en demi-finale en 2013). Dernière place Le pays détient le record de dernières places et de nul point. La Norvège a ainsi terminé onze fois à la dernière place, en finale : en 1963, 1969, 1974, 1976, 1978, 1981, 1990, 1997, 2001, 2004 et 2012. Quatre de ces dernières places se sont soldées par un nul point : en 1963, 1978, 1981 et 1997. La chanteuse Kirsti Sparboe, qui représenta le pays en 1965, 1967 et 1969, mit sa dernière place sur le compte de la pêche aux phoques, toujours pratiquée à l’époque par la Norvège et portant dommage à la réputation du pays. La chanteuse Anne-Karine Strøm, qui représenta le pays en 1974 et 1976, demeure toujours la seule artiste de l'histoire du concours à avoir terminé deux fois à la dernière place. En 1978, le chanteur Jahn Teigen fut le premier artiste à terminer dernier, avec un nul point, dans le cadre du nouveau système de vote, alors que ce dernier (toujours utilisé à l’heure actuelle) était censé prévenir ce cas de figure. En 1985, la Norvège remporta enfin sa première victoire. La présentatrice suédoise, Lill Lindfors, fit allusion au record norvégien de dernière place. Après avoir invité les chanteuses de Bobbysocks, Hanne Krogh et Elisabeth Andreassen, à reprendre La det swinge, elle leur dit: « I must say I am honestly very happy that this happened because Norway has been last on so many times that you really deserve it. » Ce à quoi, Hanne Krogh répliqua : « You're happy? What do you think we are? » L’année suivante, en 1986, la présentatrice norvégienne, Åse Kleveland, y fit également allusion, lors de l’ouverture, en disant : « For those of you who have followed Norway's course through the history of the Eurovision Song Contest, you will know that it has been quite thorny, in fact. So, imagine our joy when last year we finally won, and the pleasure we feel today. » Pays hôte La Norvège a organisé le concours à trois reprises : en 1986, 1996 et 2010. thumb|200px|Le Grieghallen. En 1985, l’évènement se déroula le samedi 3 mai 1986, au Grieghallen, à Bergen. La présentatrice de la soirée fut Åse Kleveland et le directeur musical, Egil Monn-Iversen. L'organisation du concours fut source d'un sentiment de fierté nationale partout en Norvège. Par conséquent, la plupart des villes norvégiennes soumirent leur candidature, avant que Bergen ne l'emporte. La télévision publique norvégienne dégagea un budget fort conséquent, afin de présenter la Norvège sous son meilleur jour, au reste du monde. La robe que Åse Kleveland porta pour l’ouverture, était incrustée de diamants et pesait pas moins de 6,8 kg. thumb|left|200px|L'Oslo Spektrum. En 1992, l’évènement se déroula le samedi 18 mai 1996, à l’Oslo Spektrum, à Oslo. Les présentateurs de la soirée furent Ingvild Bryn et Morten Harket et le directeur musical, Frode Thingnæs. Morten Harket était le chanteur du groupe norvégien a-ha. Il hésita longuement avant d’accepter le rôle de présentateur et ne l’endossa qu’après avoir reçu l’assurance de pouvoir interpréter son nouveau single en ouverture. À l’origine et par mesure d’économie, la télévision publique norvégienne souhaitait couper l’apparition à l’écran des chefs d’orchestre. Ceux-ci menacèrent de faire grève et obtinrent gain de cause. Pour la première fois, la production recourut à une blue room pour la procédure de vote. Il s’agissait d’un espace vide, situé à droite de la scène et entièrement tapissé de bleu. Sa décoration et les effets visuels furent créés numériquement. Ce fut la toute première réalisation en réalité virtuelle de l’histoire du concours. thumb|200px|Le Telenor Arena. En 2010, l’évènement se déroulera les mardi 25, jeudi 27 et samedi 29 mai 2010, à la Telenor Arena, à Bærum, dans la banlieue d'Oslo. Les présentateurs des trois soirées furent Erik Solbakken, Haddy Jatou N'jie et Nadia Hasnaoui. L’éruption du volcan islandais Eyjafjöll, à partir du 20 mars 2010, vint perturber la bonne organisation du concours. De nombreuses liaisons aériennes furent suspendues à cause du nuage de cendres produit par le volcan. Cela retarda le planning initial de l’équipe norvégienne chargée de la réalisation des cartes postales. L’arrivée des délégations étrangères pour les répétitions en fut également compliquée. Certaines durent trouver des modes de transport alternatifs et recourir au train ou au bateau pour gagner Oslo. Faits notables En 1963, le déroulement du vote rencontra plusieurs problèmes et causa une controverse majeure dans l'histoire du concours. Les porte-parole nationaux devaient en effet annoncer dans l'ordre : le numéro d'ordre de passage de la chanson, le nom du pays correspondant et finalement les votes qui lui étaient attribués. Le porte-parole du jury norvégien, Roald Øyen, ne respecta pas la procédure et se trompa dans ses énoncés. Il attribua successivement 5 votes au Royaume-Uni, 4 votes à l'Italie, 3 votes à la Suisse, 2 votes au Danemark et 1 vote à l'Allemagne, tout en confondant les ordres de passage. Il fut repris par Katie Boyle, qui le pria de répéter les résultats dans l'ordre correct. Roald Øyen demanda alors d'être rappelé à la fin du vote, après que tous les autres pays aient été contactés. À la fin de la procédure, la Suisse était en tête avec 42 votes et le Danemark, deuxième avec 40 votes. Mais, lorsque Katie Boyle recontacta le jury norvégien, Roald Øyen lut des résultats différents de ceux énoncés précédemment. Il attribua successivement 5 votes au Royaume-Uni, 2 votes à l'Allemagne, 3 votes à l'Italie, 4 votes au Danemark et 1 vote à la Suisse. Les résultats furent corrigés sur le tableau. Le Danemark obtint ainsi 42 votes et la Suisse, 40. Le Danemark fut alors proclamé vainqueur. Il s'avéra par la suite que les résultats du jury norvégien n'étaient pas prêts lorsqu'il fut appelé pour la première fois par Katie Boyle. Son président était encore occupé à additionner les votes des jurés. Pris de cours, Roald Øyen aurait lu des résultats provisoires. En 1966, la représentante norvégienne, Åse Kleveland, fut la première artiste féminine de l'histoire du concours à porter un pantalon sur scène. En 1980, la chanson norvégienne était porteuse d’un message de protestation. Elle dénonçait les discriminations infligées aux minorités samis de Norvège et la construction d’une centrale hydroélectrique en pleine terre lapone. En 1982, lassée de ses mauvais résultats, la télévision publique norvégienne engagea un professeur d'anglais, René Herail, et lui demanda d'analyser les raisons de ces échecs à répétition. Il parvint à la conclusion que les intonations particulières de la langue norvégienne rebutaient les auditeurs étrangers. Sur base de ce rapport, Jahn Teigen et Herodes Falsk écrivirent une chanson conceptuelle, au titre français et ne comportant que des sons doux. Jahn Teigen l'interpréta en duo avec son épouse de l'époque, Anita Skorgan. Ils remportèrent la finale nationale norvégienne et terminèrent à la douzième place du concours, le meilleur résultat obtenu par la Norvège depuis 1973. En 1986, le représentant norvégien, Ketil Stokkan, se fit accompagner sur scène par deux danseurs, Jonny Nymoen et Olav Klingen. Nymoen, déguisé en femme, fut le premier acte travesti de l'histoire du concours. La chanteuse norvégienne Elisabeth Andreassen demeure la seule artiste féminine à avoir participé à quatre reprises au concours. Elle demeure également l’artiste féminine la plus couronnée, ayant remporté le concours en 1985 et ayant terminé deuxième en 1996, sixième en 1994 et huitième en 1982. Représentants 15px Qualification automatique en finale 15px Élimination en demi-finale Catégorie:Pays